Betrayed
by Sakura-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED It's the sequel to Aishiteru.
1. Betrayed: Prologue

Konichiwa *minna*! I'm back! Now, I'm sure you don't want to read my fics again, considering my first one was so   
tragic, but this one will have a happy ending, I promise! I want to thank my friend Ava sooooooo much for the   
idea for the sequel. W/out her, I'd probably never write one. So thanks so much Ava-sama!

By the way, I want to say thank you to Cute Mew for being so honest in her review, even though it hurt my   
feelings a little. Don't feel bad or anything though. I'm taking your advice, and I'll try to become a better   
author. Can you just tell me what I need to improve on though, cuz I have no idea, except that I know I suck at   
titles!

Also, to ~Strawberry-Sora~. That's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this sequel a while back! No one   
ever goes to heaven, so this fic's for you!

Ok, now this is the sequel to "Aishiteru". This one takes place a year after Sakura died. An evil force has come   
to Tomoeda. What will happen to everybody? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, even though I wish I did. It belongs 2 Clamp, yada yada yada...   


Betrayed   
Prologue

Key   
"..." means someone talking   
'...' means thoughts   
--------- means scene change   
{...} means author's notes   
*...* mean Japanese words whose definitions will appear at the end   


'It's been exactly one year,' Tomoyo thought to herself. 'One year since my Sakura-chan left this world.' Tears   
started to well up in her eyes. 'Why?' she thought angrily. 'Why did she leave us? Leave me?'

It was a cold, gray spring day in Tomoeda. Tomoyo had come to Sakura's and Syaoran's grave in Japan along with   
Rika, Terada-sensei, Eriol, Mizuki-sensei, Chicharu, Takashi, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka. Kero had come as well,   
but was hidden in her bag.

"We all miss you so much," Tomoyo whispered. "We're sorry things didn't work out between you two while you   
were alive. But you didn't have to leave." She took the two bouquets of sakuras she had been holding and placed   
one on Sakura's grave and one on Syaoran's. "I hope you two are very happy right now," Tomoyo whispered   
bitterly. "You left us behind to live without you. I hope you can deal with that fact."

Tomoyo had never been the same since Sakura had died. She was not the happy person she used to be. Now she   
was forever sad, always grieving.

The group stood there for another minute, remembering the memories of their dearly departed. Then they   
turned around and left. They were so lost in thoughts and grief that they didn't notice the thin black mist   
surrounding them.

--------------------------------------------------   
Up the clouds...

"Syaoran, something's wrong down in Tomoeda. I think something bad is going to happen." Sakura looked at   
Syaoran with a worried expression on her face.

"I can sense it too. We have to do something." he replied.

"But what can we do? We're stuck up here!"

"Not necessarily," another voice joined in. Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see the one and only Clow Reed.

"Clow-san!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"And what do you mean 'not necessarily'?" Syaoran added.

"Well, when I died, I still retained some of my magic. I can send you down there, but there are some   
restrictions. You'll have different forms, and you can't tell anyone who you are, for if you do, you will have a time   
limit of one more day after you tell to defeat the evil."

"We can't tell anyone? Not even Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry," Clow Reed replied. "That's the best I can do."

"Syaoran, what should we do?"

"We have to go. We can't let that force do any harm. Our friends are in danger. We can't just sit back and   
watch them get hurt." Syaoran responded.

After a moment's hesitation, Sakura agreed. "You're right. I won't let them get hurt." She turned to Clow Reed.   
"Send us down."

Clow Reed waved his arm and Sakura and Syaoran disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------   
A cloud of mist appeared down in the park in Tomoeda {what the heck is the name of it??} and Syaoran and   
Sakura stepped out of it. After dusting themselves off, they looked at their surroundings. "We're back,"   
Syaoran said.   


Dictionary

Minna- everyone/body

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha ha ha ha ha! Now you'll have to wait until I get around to Chapter one! Till then, R&R, flames, comments,   
constructive criticism, anything. Arigato. Sayonara minna!

Sakura-chan   
Peridots13@mail.com (preferred)   
SakuraBlossoms10@mail.com

December 03, 2000


	2. Betrayed: Chapter 1

I'm back with Chapter One!! Now, Syaoran and Sakura have been sent back to Tomoeda in their different forms.   
Will they be able to defeat the dark forces and keep their secret? You'll never know until you read this really bad chapter!

Btw, Sakura is not mad at Syaoran. She still loved him, and was just sad that he had married someone else in   
"Aishiteru". Also, S+S got married up in heaven, k? So it shouldn't be sick or looked down upon if they live in a   
one room apartment, k?

Oh, and thanks to Annie and her story "Sweet Sixteen" for some ideas in this chapter, even though she doesn't   
know about it!

Warning: Some "adult" themes in this chapter. Turn back now and read the edited version if you don't think you   
can handle it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, blah blah blah blah blah...

Betrayed   
Chapter One

Key   
"..." means someone talking   
'...' means thoughts   
--------- means scene change   
{...} means author's notes   
*...* means Japanese words whose definitions will appear at the end   


A cloud of mist appeared down in the park in Tomoeda {what the heck is the name of it??} and Syaoran and   
Sakura stepped out of it. After dusting themselves off, they looked at their surroundings. "We're back,"   
Syaoran said.

"Hoe...," Sakura just whispered. She turned to look at Syaoran, then yelled "Hoe!!"

"What's wrong...," Syaoran drifted off as he looked at Sakura. She looked.....different. Her hair stopped at   
mid-thigh and was now blond, and her eyes were still green, but a lighter green than they used to be. Her face   
was thinner than before, and she was a few inches taller too. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached to   
mid-thigh over a white long-sleeved shirt. She had white stockings too, and white, ankle-length boots.   
"Beautiful," Syaoran said the only word that came to mind.

Sakura blushed under Syaoran's stare. But then, she was staring too. Syaoran had kept his amber colored eyes,   
but his hair was now brownish-black and shorter than before. It's style was similar to her father's. He was taller   
as well. He was wearing jeans with a forest green shirt and a blue-jean jacket. 'It doesn't matter what form he's   
in, he's still as handsome as ever,' she though.

After several moments, they finally broke their gazes. "Well, we had better get going," Syaoran said, always the   
sensible one.

"*Matte*, are these ours?" Sakura suddenly asked. Syaoran turned to where Sakura was looking. Right behind   
them were two suitcases, one pink, one green.

"I guess Clow Reed must have sent them for us. Thank god, now we won't have to worry about buying new clothes   
and stuff."

"Do we even have money?"

"I don't know." Syaoran started getting worried. If they didn't have money, they wouldn't be able to get a place   
to stay or food. "Let's check our pockets." They looked and in Syaoran's back pocket, he found a wallet stuffed   
with 500,000 yen {roughly 5000 American dollars}. Sakura found a purse in the pink suitcase with 500,000 yen   
as well. "So we have 1,000,000 yen," Syaoran mused. "Not too shabby."

"Yeah, not bad at all. Now let's go buy some lunch and a paper so we can look through the ads for a place to stay,"   
Sakura said. "Oh, wow, I never knew how much I missed the feeling of an empty stomach {angels don't need to   
eat in my world}.

"Yeah, it's a great feeling. Come on, let's go. I can't wait to eat burgers and pizza and fries and to drink   
Coca-Cola again."

--------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was the absolute best lunch I ever had in my entire life!" Syaoran said an hour later. They had   
finished eating at McDonald's {I have no idea whether these two like that place or not, so don't bug me about it}   
and were now back at the park looking through the paper they had bought.

"Hey, look at this ad," Sakura said. "'Furnished one bedroom apartment complete with kitchen, dining room, living   
room, and bathroom. Balcony with view overlooking the park. Only 10,000 yen a month {Damn, what I wouldn't do   
for this ad to exist. $100 bucks a month! Unreal!}.' It's a great deal! Come on, let's go and see this place before   
someone else snatches it up!"

"All right, come on!"

--------------------------------------------------   
At the apartment...

"Nice doing business with you. Have a nice day!" the landlord said as he left.

"This is a dream come true!" Sakura exclaimed. "This place is perfect! Spacious, great style furniture, a view of   
the park, it's wonderful!"

Syaoran laughed. "*Nanda*?" Sakura asked him. He just kept on laughing. "*Nani*?? Syaoran, why are you   
laughing at me???"

Finally, Syaoran managed to get a grip on his laughter. Trying to catch his breath, he said, "Gomen, but you just   
looked so adorable admiring the apartment."

"*Mou*!" Sakura said, half angry, half flattered.

Syaoran got up from where he had been rolling on the floor while laughing and walked over to Sakura. He put his   
hand on her cheek and said, "Don't get angry. I'm really sorry. It's just that you're always so adorable {if only   
dreams came true}." They gazed at each other for a moment before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sakura   
wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until they had to break   
apart for lack of air.

"Why don't we go to bed, hmm?" Syaoran suggested with a sly smile on his face.

"Syaoran, really, it's still early afternoon!"

"That's no reason not to," he replied, kissing her neck.

"Mmmmmmmm," was her only reply as he backed her into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------   
The next morning...

Sakura awoke to someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran looking down at her. "Ohayo,   
angel," he said.

"Mmm, ohayo yourself," Sakura replied. She pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss, which he tried to deepen,   
but Sakura wouldn't let him. "Oh, no you're not," she giggled. "We'll never get out of bed if you do." Syaoran   
turned to puppy face mode, but Sakura just hit him lightly on the head. "No means no, Syaoran! Mou! Men, they   
never learn." This was said with a smile though.

"All right, all right." Syaoran gave up, defeated. "We should get up now anyway."

"But it's 7:30!" Sakura exclaimed after a quick look at the clock. "On a Sunday too! Can't we sleep just a little   
longer?" Now it was her turn to put on her puppy face.

"Sakura, you'll never change," Syaoran said, amused. 'Don't look at her,' he thought. 'If you do, you'll give in.   
Don't look at her!' It was no use though. He took only a peek at her face, and it was over. "Fine, you can sleep   
while I go out to buy groceries. I'll wake you when I get back."

"Arigato, Syaoran," Sakura mumbled drowsily. In an instant, she was out like a light.

"Aa, Sakura, you're just so adorable," Syaoran said to her sleeping form. He took one last look before he got out of   
bed, showered, and dressed. Then he left the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------   
At the supermarket...

'Hmm, I better not spend too much money,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Who knows how long it'll take to defeat   
this monster. We don't even know who, or what, it is yet!' He went around a booth full of cherries and stopped   
short. 'Oh, no! Tomoyo! And she's coming in this direction! No use hiding, she's already seen me. Please don't   
recognize me, please don't recognize me.' he chanted.

"Hello," Tomoyo said to Syaoran, trying to be cheerful. She had had a long talk with her mom yesterday, who had   
reminded her that Sakura would not have wanted her to be sad, so Tomoyo vowed to try to not mourn all the   
time. So now, she had decided to welcome this stranger. "You must be new in town."

"*Hai*, I am," Syaoran lied. 'Oh, Tomoyo, if only I could tell you.'

"Well, then, let me be the first to welcome you. I am Daidouji Tomoyo. And you are?"

"I...uh...I'm...I'm...Li Jinlong. *Yoroshiku*." 'Great save, Syaoran.'

"Yoroshiku. You looked Chinese to me, and your name is Chinese. Are you?

"Yes, actually, I am."

"I once knew someone from China. His last name was Li as well." Tomoyo looked so sad that Syaoran's heart went   
out to her. Tomoyo quickly covered up her sadness though. "So, how do you like Tomeda so far?"

"It's very nice. I'm here on a vacation with my wife." 'At least that's partially true.'

"Oh, well, I'll look forward to meeting her. What's her name?"

"It's Sakura," Syaoran replied without thinking. Realizing what he just said, he mentally kicked himself. 'Oh no!   
Please, don't let Tomoyo jump to any conclusions.'

When Tomoyo heard the name "Sakura", she just felt so much grief. 'Sakura. What a coincidence. A Chinese guy   
who's married to a Japanese girl. Isn't that ironic?' "Sakura, hmm? That's a pretty name. I used to know   
someone named Sakura, too."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, still mentally kicking himself. 'I'm such a baka!' he thought. 'Why didn't I think? I'm   
the most idiotic person in the world!' "Well, isn't that a coincidence? I really have to be going now though,   
Daidouji-san."

"Please, call me Tomoyo."

"All right, Tomoyo-chan. You may call me Jinlong."

"Well, if you have to go, Jinlong-san, I won't keep you. I'll see you around. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Syaoran said. Then he hurried to get back to Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------   
Back at the apartment...

Syaoran locked the door behind him, then went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. He kept on thinking   
about his encounter with Tomoyo. 'Baka baka baka baka baka,' he kept chanting. 'I am such a baka. I can't   
believe I did that! It was because of pure luck that Tomoyo didn't figure anything out!'

Getting a glass of water, he sat down to calm down. After he did, he went into the bedroom, where Sakura was   
still sleeping. 'She is not going to be happy about this. I'll thank the gods if I'm still alive after I tell her.' Then   
he walked over and awakened her with a kiss. "Wake up," Syaoran said tentatively.

Sakura yawned and stretched, then opened her eyes. "Morning." After she sat up, she noticed that something   
was bothering him immediately. "Syaoran, what's wrong?"

'Darn. I was hoping not to tell her till after breakfast.' "Weeell," he began. "You see, when I was at the   
supermarket, I ran into Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's eyes saddened at the thought of her best friend. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"We talked, introduced ourselves. By the way, you'll have to call me Jinlong in public. But getting back to the   
story, while we were speaking, I kinda...said your name."

"Nani?? Syaoran, how could you? Where were you thinking?"

"Well, I had said that I was here vacationing with my wife, and she asked me what your name was, and I kinda   
just blurted it out."

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura was very worried right now. "What if she finds out who we are? We'll only have one more day   
to fight the evil force then! We'll never be able to finish in one day!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking at the time. But she didn't figure out that it was you! Besides, with us   
looking different, it won't matter. You don't have to worry."

Sakura looked down and sighed. "You had better be right, Syaoran." Then she looked back up, and saw that he   
was still worried, so she tried to cheer him up. "It's all right. She won't know with our disguises. Everything will   
be perfectly fine. And I forgive you for telling." Syaoran smiled then, and they shared another short kiss.

"Well, you had better get up. I'll cook breakfast today, so you'll have to make dinner."

"Mou! Fine, Syaoran. I'll make dinner."

"Good. Now get dressed." With that, he left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eh, I know, bad place to end a chapter. Oh well. Now, to clear some things up. Don't ask me why I chose Jinlong.   
It means golden dragon, btw. It's just that this is the year of the golden dragon, so I just chose it, ok?

About the "bed" scene, don't begrudge me 4 it. I felt like putting it in. I just write as I go along. I never plan   
these things out. Who likes to plan? Nobody. And it's not like I wrote anything that's really bad anywayz. For   
all you guys know, it could just be that they went to sleep. I didn't say that they did _anything_.

Also, I know I made Tomoyo and Syaoran a little dense. But it's MY fanfic, ok? I can do whatever I want to do. Besides, it works with my idea.

Now (DON'T KILL ME!!!!), I won't be posting the next chapter until _at least_ winter vacation. I'm just so busy with   
school right now, so I won't have time to write until next week. I've also got writer's block! I have no ideas for   
the next chapter, even though I have the basic layout for the story. I'll try to get at least three chapters up   
during vacation though, to make up for this.

Ok, so flame, comment, constructive criticism, wuteva. Just review! Since you guys have been pretty good at   
reviews, I won't set a limit on how many I have to get until I start writing the next chapter. Sayonara minna!

Sakura-chan   
Peridots13@mail.com (preferred)   
SakuraBlossoms10@mail.com

December 09, 2000


	3. Betrayed: Chapter 2

I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE WHO WORKS FOR AT&T IF IT'S THE LAST   
THING I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ON THE INTERNET SINCE   
CHRISTMAS AND WAS ONLY ABLE 2 CONNECT CUZ I INSTALLED JUNO!!!!! I WANT   
A CABLE MODEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anywayz, I'm so sorry this didn't come out earlier *minna*, but I had gotten the 1st Harry   
Potter book from one of my friends for x-mas and decided dat I needed the rest, so I   
bought the rest and read them and they took me so long to read b/c I decided to rite   
journals for each chp. (though I said the hell w/ it and didn't rite any for the last 10 chps.   
of the 4th book). They were really good (I was up till 6 in the morning reading the 4th   
book), and anyone who hasn't read them should read them.

Also, I was gonna post this up on 12/29/00, but my stupid internet service is whack and it   
wouldn't freaking connect so I couldn't freaking go on and.....*indistinct grumbling*. Oh,   
sorry. I can get carried away.

So now that I've finished complaining about how much my life sucks, here's the 2nd chp!   
Enjoy, cuz I might not be able to get on again!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Clamp and Co. owns. Me want 2 own. No sue. Me no have $$.

Betrayed   
Chapter 2

Key   
"..." means someone talking   
'...' means thoughts   
--------- means scene change   
{...} means author's notes   
*...* means Japanese words whose definitions will appear at the end   


From another dimension...

A lady clothed in black watched Syaoran and Sakura. "So, the little wolf and cherry   
blossom are back. This will not be a problem. It'll only sweeten my revenge. When I'm   
through with them, they'll be wishing they had never been alive in the first place."

--------------------------------------------------   
Back in Tomoeda...

Syaoran and Sakura were walking through the town to see what had changed since they   
left. While in the park, they came across Tomoyo.

"Jinlong-kun! Jinlong-kun!" Tomoyo called as she ran up to them. "Jinlong-kun! Didn't you   
hear me? I've been screaming your name for five minutes!"

"*Eeto*, *gomen* Tomoyo-chan. I was, uh, distracted."

"It's okay Jinlong-kun." Then she turned to Sakura. "*Konichiwa*. You must be   
Sakura-chan. *Yoroshiku*." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, but the smile did not extend to her   
eyes.

"Yoroshiku Tomoyo-chan."

"I was thinking, since you two are new in town, I could take you on a tour and introduce you   
to everyone. Would you like that?"

"Oh, that would be great," Sakura replied.

"Then let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the morning, Tomoyo took them everywhere in town. She had   
re-introduced them to Rika, Naoko, Chicharu, Takashi, Terada-sensei, and Yukito. Then   
the group ate lunch and had just stepped into the ice cream parlor.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo had spotted him in the far corner. She waved to him, then turned   
back to Syaoran and Sakura. "Eriol-kun is another one of my friends."

They walked over to Eriol. "Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan. Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Jinlong-kun and Sakura-chan."

"Yo-yoroshiku, Eriol-kun," Sakura said.

"Yoroshiku, Sakura-chan, Jinlong-kun," Eriol replied. Both Syaoran and Sakura missed the   
glint of suspicion in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the group left the parlor. "Jinlong-kun, could you wait just a minute.   
Tomoyo-chan, you go on with Sakura-chan. I just want to talk to Jinlong-kun."

"Of course. We'll be at my house. Come when you can. *Sayonara*."

When they were out of sight, Eriol turned to Syaoran. "How did you get back to Earth,   
Syaoran-kun?"   


Definitions

Minna - everyone/everybody

Eeto - uh, um

Gomen - sorry

Konichiwa - hello

Yoroshiku - pleased to meet you

Sayonara - bye   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know it's short. Too bad. I know it's a cliff-hanger. Too bad. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! You   
shouldn't complain anywayz, the next chp. should be up already. Sayonara!

Please, 15 or more responses, or I won't post the ending! You'll be able to read every   
chapter, then never know if they live or die or wut! Ha ha ha ha!

Sakura-chan   
Peridots13@mail.com (preferred)   
SakuraBlossoms10@mail.com

February 26, 2001


	4. Betrayed: Chapter 3

FanFiction.Net It's revised. I hope you read it. It clears things up. I can't believe I didn't put in how   
Kero-chan knew. I was so sure I did. Oh well. It's in now.

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. 

****

****

Betrayed 

Chapter Three 

Key   
"..." means someone talking   
'...' means thoughts   
--------- means scene change   
{...} means author's notes   
***...*** means Japanese words whose definitions will appear at the end   


Eriol turned to Syaoran. "How did you get back to Earth, Syaoran-kun?"

"Na-***nani***??"

"How did you get back here?"

"***Eeto***...eeto...I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Syaoran-kun?"

"Don't play dumb. I know it's you."

Syaoran gave up. "How did you know?"

"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. He he he."

"So?"

"***Aa***, well, I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Syaoran-kun," Eriol growled impatiently.

"All right, all right. Clow Reed sent me down."

"Sakura-chan too?"

"Yes, Sakura too. I'm not supposed to tell you who we really are though! Now we'll be sent   
back, and we won't be able to do anything!"

"Calm down Syaoran-kun. You didn't tell me who you are. I figured it out myself,   
remember?"

"But what if I wasn't supposed to tell you that either? This is very bad."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Eriol said, smiling. "Now, why don't you tell me   
everything?"

--------------------------------------------------   
At Tomoyo's house...

"What took you so long? Sakura-chan and I have been waiting forever!"

"***Gomen***, Tomoyo-chan. I just wanted to talk to Jinlong-kun for a few minutes."

"More like a few hours. ***Mou***! Well, it doesn't matter. Come in."

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked down 20 hallways before they finally reached the living   
room. Remembering that he had "never" been here before, Syaoran quickly said, "Your house   
is very big, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, you get used to it. It doesn't seem so big to me anymore." Tomoyo missed the amused   
grin on Eriol's face.

"Sy-uh, Jinlong, Eriol-kun, you're finally here!"

"***Ano*** Tomoyo-chan, could you excuse Sakura and me for a few minutes?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh sure. Just don't take forever like Eriol-kun did."

"Of course. Come on Sakura."

Once they were out of ear shot, Syaoran said, "Eriol-kun knows."

"*NANI*???????"

"Shhh!! Do you want Tomoyo to find out too? And no, I didn't tell Eriol-kun," Syaoran   
stated, seeing Sakura's panicked look. "He figured it out by himself."

"Oh my god, oh my god. What if we get sent back?? Syaoran, how can this happen???"

"Sakura, don't worry. Clow only said we would go back if we tell," Syaoran reassured her,   
though he was still trying to convince himself.

"You had better be right, Syaoran. We have to stop this evil force, whatever it is. We can't   
be sent back now. Now let's go, we had better go back before Tomoyo comes looking for-"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"I didn't say anything," Syaoran said, bewildered.

"Then who-"

"Sakura!"

Sakura whirled around, trying to identify the source of the voice. Suddenly, something small   
and furry slammed into her. "Oof!"

"Sakura Sakura Sakura!!!" it cried, trying to hug her.

Sakura looked down. "K-k-kero-chan?"

"Sakura! You're back! You're not dead! ***Wai wai***!" Kero suddenly stopped jumping for joy   
and pulled away. "Hey, how did you come back anyway?"

"Ah, um, eeto, since you figured out it's us already, I guess it's safe to tell you. It's like this.   
Syaoran and I were up in Heaven when we noticed some dark power down in Tomoeda.   
Clow-san had noticed it too, and he sent us back here, in our new forms, to find out whatever   
was causing it and defeat it."

"Aa. I see," Kero said, though he still looked a little confused.

"Kero-chan, ***onegai***, you can't tell anyone who we are. So far, only Eriol-kun knows, and he   
figured it out by himself like you did. But if someone is told, we only have one more day to   
defeat the evil."

"Yeah, stuffed animal, make sure you don't tell _anyone_."

"Be quiet, ***gaki***. Of course I won't tell anyone if you ask me not to, Sakura."

"Now, how did you know it was us, Kero-chan?"

"Well, I sensed your aura. No matter what form you are in, you're aura is still the same. I   
recognized yours immediately, though I was sure that I was hallucinating or something. Still,   
I went to investigate, and I found you!"

"Sakura-chan? Jinlong-kun? Where are you?" Tomoyo called.

"Oh, we have to go. Remember Kero-chan, don't tell anyone. ***Ja***."

"***Ja ne*** Sakura!" And to himself, he thought, 'Wai wai! Sakura is back, Sakura is back! I'm   
so ***genki***! Hmmm, wait! This could mean more pudding!'   
--------------------------------------------------   
About an hour later...

Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol had left Tomoyo's and were now going home. Sakura had been   
avoiding Eriol ever since Syaoran had told her that Eriol knew, but could no longer stand it   
and finally had to speak to him.

"E-Eriol-kun?" Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"You know?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, then, I was wondering, will you help us look for whoever or whatever is causing this   
evil force?"

"Of course. I had actually been noticing it for the last day or two."

"***Hoe***?"

Eriol chuckled. "How I've missed that expression. It's good to have you back Sakura-chan."

"Hey, I'm still here, remember?" Syaoran said.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, I'm not gonna steal her away from you. It'd be useless to even   
try. She loves you too much."

"Hoe." Sakura blushed.

"Since the topic of this conversation is making Sakura-chan uncomfortable, let's talk about it   
some more."

"Eriol-kun!"

"Ok, ok, we'll talk about something else. We should try to find out who and where this evil if   
coming from. We might be able to find out how to get rid of it then."

They reached Sakura and Syaoran's apartment. "Sayonara, Eriol-kun."

"Sayonara, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan."

Before Sakura went in the building, she turned back to Eriol. "Eriol-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm glad you know."

"I am, too." They smiled at each other.   
--------------------------------------------------   
In another dimension...

"So, now the great Clow knows. An unexpected event, but it won't help Syaoran or Sakura.   
They won't be able to defeat me." Hysterical laughter filled the chamber.   


Dictionary

Nani - what

Eeto - something to say when you haven't done your homework and your teacher's asking for   
it and you want to stall. in short, "um".

Aa - ah

Gomen - sorry

Mou - geez/sheesh

Ano - Excuse me/Well

Wai wai - something like hooray or yeah or yay

Onegai - please

Gaki - brat

Ja - bye

Ja ne - goodbye

genki - happy, usually sickeningly so

Hoe - Sakura's fav. expression. 2 syllables. Said when she's surprised, confused, etc.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Well, that was actually kind of long. So, there's your revised chapter. I hope you   
understand the fic more clearly now. Sorry about not putting it in before.

15 reviews, or else!

~*~Sakura-chan~*~

August 12, 2001 


	5. Betrayed: Chapter 4

Chp. 4. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: you know the deal. i don't own CCS. I only own Yoki and the story idea. Care   
to trade?

Betrayed   
Chapter Four

Key   
"..." means someone talking   
'...' means thoughts   
--------- means scene change   
{...} means author's notes   
*...* means Japanese words whose definitions will appear at the end   


Sakura woke up. 'Ugh. I'm tired. Why the h*ll did I wake up? I think I'll go back to   
sleep.'

She had just finished that pleasant thought when the sun streamed into her eyes. "Ugh!   
Close those f*cking blinds!"

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

Sakura turned her head to the door. "Eriol-kun! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Syaoran answered from the window. "The stuffed animal's here too."

"So you opened those blinds." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, don't let him have all the credit. I woke you up." Eriol waved his hand to let some   
magic dust fly around.

"You two are going to get it later. You see, I found these things called Sakura Cards in my   
suitcase last night." Sweat drops appeared on both Syaoran's and Eriol's heads.

"He he, uh, *gomen* Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry. Now get out while I change. You too, Syaoran."

"*Demo*-"

"Whatever you're gonna say, you should have thought before you acted. Now get out."   
When Syaoran shut the door behind him, Sakura laughed herself to tears. {HA HA HA HA   
HA! Sorry, couldn't resist.}

--------------------------------------------------

"I brought a few books for us to study. It might help us find out who we're dealing with."   
Eriol pointed to stacks of about 100 books on the floor.

"That's a FEW books?? How in the world did you get them here?"

"Magic, what else?"

"*Hoe*..."

--------------------------------------------------   
About 10 hours later...

"I'm hungry!!!" Kero cried.

Sakura looked up from the book she was studying. "It's 7 o'clock. We're not getting   
anywhere doing this, and we can't research on empty stomachs. Why don't we go out and   
get dinner?"

"You're right Sakura. We're not any closer in finding the villain. We also haven't eaten   
since breakfast." Syaoran's stomach rumbled, showing what he wanted to say.

"All right. Let's get some food." Eriol shut his book, put it on a stack, and magically made   
all the books disappear.

"Hoe? Where did they all go?"

"To my house."

"Oh."

"So, where should we go to eat?" Syaoran butted in.

"There's this great new place that opened downtown," Eriol suggested.

"Then let's go!"

"Don't forget to bring me back something!" Kero called after them.

--------------------------------------------------

During the drive to the restaurant, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol discussed the evil force.

"How are we going to find out about it if it isn't in any of your books, Eriol-kun?"

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. We'll find a way though. Everything will be all right in the   
end, right?"

Sakura smiled. "*Hai*!"

"We're almost at the restau-"

Syaoran was cut off when a huge "boom!" sounded and the road in front of them was   
blasted away. Syaoran swerved the car just in time to keep from falling in the newly   
formed crater.

"What just happened??" Sakura screamed.

"I don't know. I'm going out to check." Eriol jumped out of the car and headed towards   
the smoke and damage. "Damn it, I can hardly see anything through this smoke!"

"Windy! Clear the smoke so we can see!"

Windy came out and cleared the smoke, and the trio got the surprise of their lives.

"Yoki??"   


Definitions

Gomen - Sorry

Demo - But

Hoe - Sakura's fav. expression. She says it when she's surprised or confused.

Hai - Yes, all right, coming, etc.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha ha ha! Aren't I so evil? Now, you'll have to wait until I get around   
to writing the next chapter! It might take months like last time! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
ha! 15 reviews! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Yours truly,   
the evil Sakura-chan

February 26, 2001


	6. Betrayed: Chapter 5

FanFiction.Net

Chapter 5 is finally here!!!! ***Wai wai***!!!!! Isn't this great? I finally got around to writing this thing,   
and since I promised it'd be out on by my birthday (August 10th, I'm 16!!!), here it is. 

**_*IMPORTANT! MY NEXT DEADLINE!*_** Just wanted 2 say, I'm going 2 Las Vegas on the 25th (I   
LUV LAS VEGAS!!! [even though I can't gamble]), so don't expect chapter 6 anytime soon. In fact,   
don't expect it before the beginning of the school year. I'll try 2 get it out during Rosh Hashanah   
or Yom Kippur or something. Maybe Columbus Day, maybe not. I'll promise it before Thanksgiving   
though, and I'll aim for before Halloween, okay? If not, oh well. I've got a lot of summer homework,   
so I don't have much time, and seeing as I won't have a laptop with me in Las Vegas, *sigh*. 

oops, I've been rambling. anywayz, here's the first batch of thank-yous!! I told u I'd get 2 them.   
You're listed alphabetically. Sorry if I didn't include everyone, but I can't read all of the reviews   
anymore, only the last 50. ***Gomen***. It's not my fault. 

_Allie_: _ to you 2. I'm glad you liked it (I hope).   
_ayu_: arigato arigato arigato. i'm on chapter five now, but i'll get to chapter 6. i hope u enjoy, and   
thanks 4 the compliments!   
_CherryBlossomSakura_: yes, i speak mandarin, but not exceedingly well. i only kno a little cuz i've   
4gotten most of my lessons. duì bu qi. ^_^ anywayz, enjoy this chap, and i'll make sure 2   
read ur fics.   
_~*Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan*~_: i'm going on!! by ***kami***, be patient! btw, i don't mind rudeness, it's   
ok.   
_Cool Girl hellokitty112689@hotmail.com_: ***mou***. patience is a virtue u kno. i hope you've been   
patient 4 this chap, but even if you haven't, thanks 4 the review and enjoy!   
_Death's True Angel_: Well, you sound very civilized. Finally, a sane fan. I much appreciate it. Here's   
your .   
_Empress Sarah-sama_: I think i'm beginning to be sorry that I called you Sarah-sama. And I haven't   
read your fics in a while, i'm so sorry!! i'll read them soon, i promise!! and btw, i enjoyed   
those brownies you baked 4 me *smile*. but anywayz, here's the next chap, i hope you enjoy   
it.   
_eriolmadison_: yes, the chapters are short. gomen. I don't have the will for longer ones, and when   
the perfect cliffhanger comes up, i just can't resist. You liked the bed scene too? Boy, if i'd   
known that bed scenes would be so popular, I might've added more. But I might put another   
one in, so stay tuned!   
_Fabi-chan_: you obviously haven't read . Yoki's in there. Go and read it if you want 2 find   
out who she is.   
_Fire Angel_: ***Arigato***. I'm glad you enjoy this fic so much.   
_gigi_: well, i hope your curiosity is satisfied now. enjoy this chap!   
_Ice Angel_: Sorry, she can't tell Tomoyo. Don't worry though, everything is gonna be all right in the   
end, cuz I still got an ace up my sleeve.   
_jade_: u didn't like it, then u luved it. ok. interesting. hmm...ok. thank you for complimenting my   
writing! i think i suck, but obviously u don't!! arigato!!   
_Jenna_: so many crazed fans. *sigh* anywayz, here's the next chap, enjoy!   
_kawaii_angel_: i'm glad you enjoyed this so much, and i hope you enjoy the rest!   
_Kitty-san_: more s+s? Not much in this chapter, but I'll try to fit some more in before the end.   
_luckydragoness_: *laugh* crazed fans, crazed fans! just calm down!! here's the next chap, but don't   
kill me when chap 6 doesn't go up 4 months!   
_Lullaby_: oh yeah, about that chapter 2 and 3 thing, it wuz a mistake. i fixed it. thank you very much   
for your compliments. I don't really think i'm that good a writer, but i'm glad others do.   
_MelingMizuno_: beautiful, eh? Well, arigato!!   
_Nezu-chan^-^_: yes, i kno i'm evil. rn't i great at it? he he he he he!! i luv being evil!! but anywayz,   
here's the next chapter!! i really hope u like it!   
_obiwankatie_: i think i'm gonna have a stalker soon. maybe i should hire a bodyguard. don't et   
hysterical on me, here's the next chap!   
_Randi randi_ma@hotmail.com_: i dunno if i'll e-mail u, but if i do, u'll kno. i kno i'm keeping u in   
suspense. it's my goal. wut else r cliffhangers 4? enjoy!   
_Raven*Night_: i do believe that ur review is the best one i've read so far. full of compliments and   
emotion. ^_^ well, i hope you enjoy this chap, and if i ever make a CCS site, ur review is   
going up as one of my favorites.   
_Re-chan refumi@juno.com_: u knew it wuz gonna be yoki? how did u kno? please, tell me. well, i guess   
u could deduct it. i made it kinda obvious, i guess, but not 2 obvious. smart girl.   
_Ryuuoojo_: i kno, i kno, but it's not my fault!! i hate my internet service!!! i want a cable modem!!! oh   
well. maybe i can get a laptop instead. but anywayz, enjoy this chap!   
_rynne_: i'm continuing, i'm continuing!   
_sakurablaze_: is dat the Japanese name or the nelvana name? it's reedington park 4 nelvana, isn't it?   
my god, i can't believe i couldn't remember. i feel so ashamed. *hangs head* i enjoyed ur   
reviews. it'll be another favorite on my list.   
_SAKURAnTOKYO_: okay okay okay!! i'm going on!!! just calm down girl!!!! whew!   
_Silver_: yes, they got sent back. ok, i'm writing more!   
_Silver Goddess setsuna_cardcaptors@usa.net (aka the person formally known as Setsuna but is now_   
_ Silver Goddess setsuna_cardcaptors@usa.net)_: ***Onegai***, get a shorter pen name. i can't   
type all dat again!! but anywayz, u wanna know who yoki is? go reread . i hope you   
enjoy this chap.   
_Siu Saki_: i kno i gotta continue. just be patient.   
_Siu Ying_: you kno, i had a friend named su ying. she's in college now though. anywayz, I know I'm   
mean. He he he. 15 reviews!!! It will always be 15 reviews!!!   
_Snoopy2000_: someone with a brain!! u remember Yoki!! Wai wai!! i luv u! thank you for   
remembering!!   
_~ Snowflake Angel ~_: it's surprising, eh? bet u never thought it wuz gonna b yoki. i do have my   
moments of genius, thank you. enjoy the chap!   
_SpinelMew_: Ok ok!! Don't go haywire on me, here's the next chapter!   
_S+S_: yeah yeah yeah, here's the next chapter, be patient (it's a virtue), now enjoy!   
_Ssfan_: you can't stand suspense, huh? 2 bad, there's a lot in this fic, and the last chap wasn't the   
end of it.   
_Syaoran_: arigato! i kno my chapters are short, but I'm so lazy. ^_^' he he. S+S is the best!!   
_Van Fanel_: oh yeah, winter vacation, i kno i said dat, but didn't you read my rambling in chapter 2?   
my internet service sucks. more excuses in my profile. but i promise to get things out by   
when i say now. again, read the profile for my deadlines. thank you for your compliments,   
and i hope you enjoy this chapter.   
_Yaten-chan_: Oi, you liked the bed scene, eh? I am so embarrassed over that scene. I don't kno how   
I gathered the will to write it. But, since you liked it so much, I might add another. Hee   
hee hee. 

geezes, my thank-yous might be longer than the actual chapter! anywayz, enjoy!   


Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me. Do you really have to keep reminding me that I only own Yoki   
and the idea behind this fic? You're so mean!! *SOB*

**Betrayed**  
Chapter Five

Key   
means someone talking   
...' means thoughts   
--------- means scene change   
{...} means author's notes   
***...*** means Japanese words whose definitions will appear at the end   


Yoki laughed a high, evil laugh, one that was filled with bitterness and made Sakura cringe. Yes,   
Syaoran-kun, it's me, Yoki. Surprised to see me? Syaoran only gaped. Stunned speechless, I see.   
Yoki then turned to Sakura, her black robes swirling. And you Kinomoto-san, simply dumbfounded.   
You always were a ***baka***. 

At this, Sakura frowned. Yoki, what are you doing here? You're not...you're not the evil force we've   
been researching...are you? 

My my, how perceptive, Kinomoto-san! Yoki proclaimed sarcastically. She laughed again. Yes, I'm   
the evil force. Why, you want to know? she asked, seeing the question coming. Well, truthfully,   
it's all your fault, Syaoran-kun. 

MY fault?? 

Yes, your fault, Yoki spat angrily. When you left me and killed yourself, you broke my heart. I   
loved you!! I loved you, and you said you loved me back!! You said you loved me!!"   


~Flashback~ 

Syaoran, what is it? Why did you need to see me so urgently? Yoki looked up into Syaoran's face,   
her eyes full of love and confusion, as well as a hint of worry. 

Yoki, I need to tell you something. And it's hard for my to say, because I've only said it to one   
other person. wo...***wo ài ni***

~End Flashback~   


But you lied. You lied straight to my face, and then divorced me when our marriage hadn't even   
lasted a week. You left me for that whore! Yoki shouted, pointing to Sakura. 

Syaoran was cut off when he was shoved to the ground by an invisible hand. 

Don't interrupt. So, to sum it up, I'm back for revenge. With that, she built a black ball of energy   
in her hand and shot it at the trio. 

Sakura screamed. 

Yoki scoffed. Your pathetic powers are no match against me. The ball of energy smashed against   
the shield and struggled to get through. Finally, shield broke and the three were blown back against   
the concrete ground. 

someone shouted. 

Sakura moaned. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and brought her hand up to   
her forehead, then stared at the blood that was smeared on her fingers. She tried to get up, but   
could only prop herself up on her elbows. She slowly looked around her. Yoki was floating above   
them, savoring the moment. Eriol was a few feet away from her and had managed to stand. He   
looked fine except for a gash on his cheek and his dazed eyes. Syaoran, on the other hand, was   
bleeding from head to toe. There was a long cut on his arm and his shirt and pants were soaked. He   
had called his sword forth and was trying to stand up with it's support. After a few tries, he finally   
gave up and stayed kneeling. 

Sakura mumbled, reaching for him. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. 

How pitiful, Yoki said dispassionately. Weaklings, all of you. It's was so easy to destroy you.   
She started building another ball of energy. 

'By kami, I have to think of something!!' Sakura thought. We can't fight her, we're not ready! We   
need to get away!' Then, the perfect solution came to her. Illusion! Display hundreds of images of   
us! 

Suddenly, countless copies of Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol appeared and blocked Yoki's view. Damn it   
Kinomoto-san! she shrieked. While she was trying to get around the images illusion had created,   
Eriol then went to help Sakura and Syaoran, and they managed to slip away. 

The three teenagers didn't stop until they reached Sakura and Syaoran's apartment. Sakura called   
back illusion, then knocked on the door. Kero-chan, open up. 

That was quick. Didn't you go to the restaura... Kero's mouth went dry at the site of the trio.   
Sakura, what happened?? he cried. 

We ran into the evil force. Quick, Eriol-kun, we have to help Syaoran. 

The evil force? Who is it? Sakura, tell me! Kero flew around, trying to get an answer. 

Let's lay him down on the sofa. Eriol half-led, half-dragged Syaoran there and lay him down. 

By kami...I feel like I've just been tortured, Syaoran muttered. 

Well, it was close enough. You're bleeding all over. Come on, we have to wrap up your wounds. 

The doorbell rang. Kero stopped asking questions and went into stuffed toy mode. Who could that   
be? Sakura wondered. 

I'll get it, Sakura-chan. You get the bandages. 

All right Eriol-kun. Sakura ran off to the bedroom and rummaged around. After a few moments,   
she located the first aid kit and went back to the living room. Eriol-kun, I found the bandages...   
She trailed off when she saw who was at the door.   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
{wanna know who it is?}   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
{you really wanna kno?}   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
{you really Really wanna kno?}   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
{you really Really REALLY wanna kno?}   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
{well, okay}   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
... 

  


Definitions 

Wai - Yeah! 

Gomen - Sorry 

Kami - God 

Mou - Geez 

Arigato - thank you 

Onegai - please 

Baka - idiot, stupid, etc. 

wo ài ni - I love you in Chinese   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Oh my god. I do believe that this is my best cliff-hanger ever!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I'm laughing   
myself silly over this! *snicker snicker* I'm hoping you all know why Tomoyo's here. If you don't, go   
back and read the fight scene more carefully. There's a one line clue. *waiting until you've found   
the clue* Now you know, huh? I luv this!!! And now you all have to wait till i write and post the next   
chapter!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yours truly,   
the exceptionally evil Sakura-chan 

August 10, 2001   
It's my birthday!! I'm 16!! I got a diamond necklace!! Wai wai!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is just telling you that I want 15 reviews. I forgot 2 mention that before.

September 09, 2001


End file.
